


Nothing good happens after 2 AM

by rilaya_lucaya



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Drinking, sorry for the angst, vent writing lowkey?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya_lucaya/pseuds/rilaya_lucaya
Summary: Nothing good happens after 2 AM. Her body is leaned up against the wall as she stood outside. She found herself on the fire escape outside her room often. The cold New York air bit her as she watched cars drive by.





	Nothing good happens after 2 AM

Nothing good happens after 2 AM. Her body is leaned up against the wall as she stood outside. She found herself on the fire escape outside her room often. The cold New York air bit her as she watched cars drive by. A bottle gripped in her hand, Jack Daniels, maybe her favorite drink. Even though the air around her was cold, there was a warmth growing in her chest. Each swallow of the alcoholic drink made it grow. 

Even though there was a warmth in her, she knew it was misplaced. Or at least didn’t feel right. The warmth didn’t replace the large void within her. The blonde chuckled as she thought about it. She was heartbroken and she could only shake her head. 

She’d fallen for the brunette easily. Some parts of her believed she’d always loved her. She didn’t hate loving a girl. That wasn’t the problem at all. It was who this girl was that was the problem. 

She brought the bottle to her lips once again. Taking a calm sip as she thought of the girl. Her honey, her Riles. The girl was probably fast asleep by then. Maya found herself checking the time and wincing as the clock said ‘2:43 am’. She’d have to manage to stay awake for the next day which would be a challenge. And she’d have to see Riley and Lucas, and truthfully Maya didn’t think she could handle it much longer. 

After the London incident, Riley and Lucas broke up and it didn’t take long for them to get back to flirting. It hurt of course. Maya thought that maybe almost leaving would make Riley see her differently. But instead all she got was Riley calling her the ‘bestest friend in the whole world’. Maya scoffed as she thought about it. The universe was cruel, to let Maya love Riley so deeply and not have anything in return. 

Riley would obviously accept Maya being gay. That’s not even what she was scared of. How do you tell your best friend you’re in love with them? You can't, and Maya knew that. So here she sat with a bottle of jack in the cold New York weather. The sound of cars driving by and wind whirling through the air, almost calmed her. 

The bottle had less and less in it and Maya grew more and more intoxicated. And somehow she climbed down her fire escape and began wandering the city. Somewhere along the way her bottle was empty and she tossed it. The smell of alcohol was on her breath as she found herself in a familiar neighborhood. 

The climb up the fire escape was a challenge but Maya managed as she found the right window. It was unlocked like Riley always kept it. Maya crawled in quietly as possible. The room surrounded her with warmth as she brushed herself off. 

She took her shoes off and climbed into the bed feeling Riley’s body move towards her. It was as she stared at the ceiling that Riley suddenly spoke. 

“Why are you up so late?” Her voice heavy with sleepiness, Maya felt guilty for waking the girl. “Couldn’t sleep. Wandered around and found myself here.” Her reply was short and almost numb sounding. Riley looked over at her and frowned. “You’ve been drinking.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. Maybe said with slight disappointment. “My Mom had a bottle that she hasn’t touched.” Maya couldn’t bring herself to look at Riley. She focused on the ceiling and the sticky stars they’d stuck on it when they were in third grade. “Why were you drinking?” She asked. Maya took an inhale as she thought of an answer. 

“Life is tough right now Riles. And I haven’t been entirely truthful to you.” Maya turned to look at the younger girl. The moonlight shines over her, causing an almost halo like glow over her body. Maya’s breath hitches and Riley looks her in the eyes. “You know I love you right?” It feels like a random question but Maya nods nonetheless. “Riley, I gotta tell you something.” Her voice shakes slightly, the tipsy feeling starting to wear off. “You can tell me anything Peaches.” Her voice is soft like an angel and Maya practically melts. 

“I’m in love with you Riley.” Riley freezes. Maya feels her heart stop. “Oh.” Maya gets out the bed quickly as she got in it. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I'm just drunk or something.” She looks at the wall and can feel Riley staring at her. “I love you too Maya. Just not-” and Maya cuts her off. “Just not like that. Not the same way. I get it. You’re straight, I’m not,” Maya winces at how sad she sounds before continuing. “Listen, I gotta go Riles.” Riley stands and tries to walk towards her. “Peaches please don’t.” And Maya is already headed towards the window. “Go back to bed Riley.” The words feel heavy in her mouth. The words Riley spoke are repeating in her head like a broken record. “Stay Maya. Please.” Riley is almost pleading. Her hand grabs Maya’s and she frowns. “I just need some time.”

Like that she’s out the window and once again wandering the cold streets of New York. Only this time the alcohol isn’t effecting her. It's the sadness in her chest as her head feels like it’s in a storm. She finds herself in an alleyway and slouches against the wall. The tears began rolling down her cheeks as her breath quickens. She hates this feeling and regrets even going to Riley’s place. Her hands clenched into fist as a small sob escapes her mouth. Her hands fly to cover her mouth as she slides down to the ground. She sits there and listens to cars and the wind as tears silently fall down her face. 

Nothing good happens after 2 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kinda angsty. Also sorry for like disappearing for ages. Im trying to get back writing more and all I can write is angst so, be prepared I guess. Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
